Inner Revolt
by Dacre the Nirnwalker
Summary: Sonia struggles to retain her identity under the control of Master vampire, Avon Meti.  Sequel to "To please and Serve, Darkly."


Infatuation is very much a temporary thing and Sonia was well aware of this. She would often become infatuated with an object- a jewel or rich family heirloom- and be driven to make it hers by any means necessary. After planning a brilliant heist; risking death and imprisonment, she would finally possess the object with the flame of elation burning through her body and pushing out against her fingers, forcing them onwards to grasp and control it.

This was different. Standing in the presence of the master vampire she felt desire to be possessed rather than to possess herself. She didn't know if the spell had worn off or not (It would have to have been a vey strong spell to still be in effect.) She was completely aware of what had happened to her, but she didn't care. The only thing that concerned her now was the happiness of her lord.

The past Sonia inside her cried out against this. _No, resist, remember who you are! _The present Sonia was almost unaware of the alter-ego's struggle. Sonia had been sent out the previous night to steal some alchemy ingredients from Arcadia's caldron in Whiterun. She had been there and cleared it out in a matter of minutes. By thief standards it was a job well done but the Sonia inside was regretting it now. She could have escaped at any time during the night but now here she was, back in her cage, wondering how to please her lord.

"The cage is for your own protection," Avon Meti had said. "We can't have you out defending the cave, ready to die for me. If some adventurer were to run in here I don't want you to get hurt. You're too valuable to me as an infiltrator and they are rather hard to find in Skyrim these days."

That was only half truth. Avon Meti knew about the past Sonia within the current one, the one that resisted him, and he kept her in the cage as a precaution in case that one should gain control while he was away. He knew it infuriated her. Perhaps it would even break her spirit and the alter-ego would subside into the new consciousness. Only time would tell.

The worst part for Sonia was that she knew she was infected with Sanguinare Vampiris. Soon she would fall asleep and wake up a vampire. The outer Sonia didn't seem to mind but the inner knew she did not want to be a vampire and her inability to cure herself made her feel hopeless. Darkness is great when you want to be hidden but the thought of condemning her soul to live away from light forever and drinking the blood of another creature made her shudder. _Why did I have to be so curious?_

In the middle of Sonia's lamentations her Lord walked into the room. The inner Sonia receded and the outer took complete control. Her eyes glazed over with adulation and she kneeled up and grabbed the bars of her cage. Her mouth was open slightly as she waited for her Lord to speak.

"I have another assignment for you," he said. His voice was cold but entrancing.

"Yes, Lord." The inner Sonia scowled with resentment. _How is this despicable creature in control of me?_

He frowned. He knew about the inner Sonia's thoughts even when the outer Sonia did not, but how could she? How could anyone expect that slave to understand anything? Avon Meti thought a moment about whether the current endeavor was worth the risk of her escaping. He could sense the old Sonia's power growing within the female body kneeling before him. Somewhere, lurking behind those submissive eyes was a fiercely independent consciousness that would not hesitate to stab him in the back if it had the chance.

"Actually," he said. "I have a present for you. Some clothes so we can get you out of those rags you've been wearing and I suppose you should take a proper bath as well. You've been such a good servant you deserve some reward."

"Thank you, Lord."

The inner Sonia boiled. _I was never a good servant! That family I served in Windhelm found that out when they came home to an empty house!_

Sonia was bathed and given new clothes. To the new Sonia they looked like a beautifully flowing dress. She was enormously happy and showed it by twirling and dancing for her Lord's pleasure. To the old Sonia they looked like the same rags as before.

"I also have this, he said. He pulled out a plain silver ring which produced a dark cloud. "A ring for you to take on your travel to remind you to whom you must always return."

The outer Sonia slipped on the ring without question. The inner didn't know what to think.

"I will give you your next assignment tomorrow."

He walked her back to her cage and closed the door. As soon as she was out of his eyesight he collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

That night, Sonia did not sleep. She cursed herself repeatedly for allowing herself to get into this mess. _Look at me! I'm sitting here, half naked in a cage with nothing but this stupid ring!_

She tried to take it off her finger but it wouldn't budge. She yanked on it harder with no effect. She tried submerging it in her water but it didn't slip at all. _Must be some kind of enchantment. A way to keep me in line, under his spell. Does he know about me? How could he? Every time he comes around that submissive slave personality takes over._

She stayed up and spent the night plotting. _I'll escape tomorrow and see __Farengar__ in Whiterun. Hopefully he won't remember me._


End file.
